


Fifteen Years

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Parenthood, Please! [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Car Sex, Confronting your past, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, High School Reunion, Homophobic Language, Jack and Bitty are parents, Jack and Bitty support each other, Jack and Coach bond, M/M, Sexy!Jack, beep boop, putting bullies in their place, zimbit domestic fluff, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: It’s Bitty’s high school reunion, and he’d rather not see any of those people, but Jack, Coach, and Suzanne think it might be time to face his past. The evening unfolds, however, in a surprising way. Part of theParenthood, Please!series where Jack and Bitty are parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

__**Madison Central High School  
** **Class of 2013  
** **Reunion Committee  
** **Invites you to Celebrate with  
** **All of the Old Faces that You  
** **Have Missed Over the Past Fifteen Years.  
** **Come and Join us as We Renew Old Friendships,  
** **Reminisce about Days Gone by  
** **And Share in Life Experiences Old and New!  
** **Saturday, July 8, 2028**

**+++**

The first thing Bitty wondered was how in Sam Hill did these people get his address? Sigh. Mama, of course. The next thing he wondered was how fast he could throw the invite into the trash.

“Reminisce about days gone by… indeed!” He huffed.

Bitty called Suzanne and confirmed she had, in fact, given the reunion committee his address. The invitation remained on the kitchen counter temporarily forgotten.

When Jack got home, he kissed Bitty who was in the kitchen finishing up some broiled salmon with a citrus avocado puree.

“Hey, handsome,” Bitty said brightly. 

Jack then caught an armful of Beep Boop.

“Papa!” She called out wrapping her arms around his neck and swinging from it.

_”Bonjour, Giselle.”_

_“Bienvenue à la maison, papa!”_ She jumped down and said, “The baby is sleeping!”

“Then let’s not wake him,” Jack said with a grin. “It smells great in here, Bits.”

“Oh, that’s just me,” Bitty replied with a smile as Jack walked over and kissed him again.

“This today’s mail?” Jack asked looking at the pile on the counter.

“Is it a big pile or medium-sized pile?”

“Small?”

“Yeah, that’s today’s.”

Jack carded through the mail and noticed the invitation which sat off to the side.

“You’re having your high school reunion, eh?”

Bitty looked up, “What? Ugh, yes. That thing came in the mail today, too.”

“Are we going?” Jack asked as he picked up the invitation to read it.

“Hell no,” Bitty said. “I don’t want to see any of those people.”

“Why not? Wait, are they the ones that shoved you in the closet overnight?” 

“No, those were the football goons from middle school. The football goons from high school just talked about doing it, all the time. Luckily, they never followed through.”

“I can’t stand bullies,” said Jack.

“Join the club, sweetheart. I’m about to plate dinner. Why don’t you go change, get comfy, and be back in five minutes.”

**+++**

“So, are you sure you don’t want to go to the reunion?”

“Absolutely. Other than my friends from the co-ed hockey team, there’s no one else I’d like to see.”

Vincent lay in his moses basket, which sat on the dining room table, awake and sleepily looking at the pendant lamp hanging overhead while the rest of the family ate their dinner.

“Why is it a fifteen year reunion, and not ten? More salmon, Bits?”

“Yes, please. Oh, they had a ten year reunion but these people are so competitive and silly they’re having another just to brag and show off some more. Bless their hearts.”

“Sounds terrible,” Jack said.

“Terrible!” Beep Boop repeated.

“I agree young lady,” Bitty said.

“But…”

“Hmm?”

Jack put his fork down and said, “But, what if you showed up with your husband? Your famous, successful NHL husband?”

Bitty smirked, “Jack Laurent Zimmermann! In all our years together, never once have I heard such hubris in your voice.”

Jack blushed, “I’m just saying, if you wanted to show them up… I wouldn’t mind being your arm candy trophy husband.”

“Arm candy trophy husband?!” Bitty laughed, “I love you!”

Jack’s face became even redder, “Bits, you know what I mean.”

“What’s arm candy?” Beep Boop asked. “Can I have some?”

“When you’re older,” Bitty replied as he patted her hand.

“It would be nice to have your parents see the kids. And you and I could spend the night alone somewhere, maybe?” Jack wagged his eyebrows.

Bitty smirked, “Maybe… V is still so newly hatched though-- but it would be nice. Especially the night alone part.”

Jack winked at Bitty, and Beep Boop laughed as she watched him.

**+++**

It didn’t take much to convince Bitty to go through with it. Suzanne had mentioned that Bitty’s friend from the co-ed hockey team, LaTonya, was on the planning committee.

“Really? I’m surprised Tonya would want anything to do with that nonsense,” he said as he held the phone between his shoulder and cheek, while taking some lavender spiced muffins out of the oven.

“Apparently, the ten year anniversary was a bit of a cluster cuss so she decided to be involved this time to make it less painful,” said Suzanne.

“Jack thinks it will be good for me to go.”

“I agree! Listen to my son-in-law, he knows what he’s saying.”

“As opposed to me? What am I mother, a cretin?” 

Suzanne sighed, “Eric Richard Bittle, do not sass me. You know what I mean. You’re too kind, and have never really stood up for yourself at that school. It would be great for them to see how happy you are-- and yes, how successful you are. And the fact that your husband’s behind has its own Twitter page is something I would brag about to anyone who would listen.”

“Mama! Lord, woman!” Bitty laughed. “You are too much. Never thought I’d live to hear the day you’d encourage me to brag.”

“It’s not bragging if it’s true and needs to be heard. Some of those people were really ugly to you in high school and the lord doesn’t like ugly, so it’s good for them to get a smack of reality and see how amazing your life is.”

“Maybe you and Jack should go together? You two can be my cheerleaders and I can stay home with the kids.”

“Nope. This is all on you, Dicky. Well, I for one can’t wait to hear how it goes and I’m thrilled I’m going to have my grandbabies all to myself, overnight.”

“Thanks again for that, mama.”

“Oh hush, Coach and I are over the moon to have them here with us. Did you reserve your room at a B&B already? Don’t wait, they might get completely booked because of the reunion.”

“Yes, we’re staying at the James Madison.”

“It’s lovely there. I’m sure you boys will have a good time.”

“I have to go mama. I gotta get going on my next batch of muffins. Love you!”

“I love you too, Dicky. Can’t wait to see you all soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane was taxiing into the gate, Bitty couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Jack asked as Beep Boop snored in the seat between them, her head back and mouth wide open.

“Remember [our first plane ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9257078/chapters/21338942) with Beep Boop?”

“I’d rather not. That was painful,” he chuckled.

After they left the car rental place, they made their way down I-20 W for the trip from Atlanta to Madison.

“Is memaw going to help me make a pie?”

“Absolutely! She already told me she was going to show you how to make mermaid pie.”

“Mermaid pie? Gross, daddy.”

“I agree,” Jack said as he merged lanes.

An hour later, they pulled into Coach and Suzanne’s driveway. Suzanne ran out when she saw the car park.

“Richard! The kids are here!”

“Mama!” Bitty said as he jumped out of the car. They ran toward one another and Bitty lifted her off her feet.

“Dicky! It’s so great to have you here,” she kissed his cheek and then squirmed down. “Now, let me see those babies.”

Jack had just unbuckled Beep Boop from her car seat as she sprinted toward her memaw. 

“Giselle!”

“Hi, memaw. The baby is here, too,” she whispered into Suzanne’s ear, then ran inside the house yelling for Coach.

Jack reached into the car seat and unbuckled Vincent, who yawned and blinked opened his eyes, the early afternoon sun shining on his face. Jack slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and walked toward Suzanne.

“Hi, Suzanne.”

“Jack, sweetheart. How are you?” She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek, and a quick pat on the butt much to Bitty’s chagrin. Jack was used to it by now, and Suzanne at this point just did it to make her son squirm. 

“There’s my boy. Look at how big he’s gotten!” She took the infant from Jack’s arms and cradled him against her chest. “Let’s go in. You must be starving. Lunch is almost ready, Coach is just finishing up some steaks on the grill.”

**+++**

They ate lunch in the backyard, Beep Boop already in her swimsuit as Coach had set up a wading pool for her. Bitty had Vincent, who was barefoot and dressed in a Falconers onesie, supine on his lap, lazily drinking his bottle.

“So are you excited about the reunion yet, Dicky?” Suzanne asked.

“I guess. Or as excited as I can be. I’ve been texting Tonya, so it’s been nice catching up with her and we have some people we are excited to see.”

“Really?” Suzanne asked with raised eyebrows.

Jack laughed, “By ‘see,’ he actually means chirp and smack talk, Suzanne.” 

“Are you prepared to see Brent and Brendan?” Coach asked Bitty with a serious expression.

“Brent and Brendan? Who are they? They sound like members of a boy band,” Jack said snorting at his own joke as he cut Beep Boop’s steak.

“Those jerks. Brent Sampson was the captain of the football team, and Brendan Smith was the quarterback. They made my life a living hell,” Bitty said as he burped Vincent.

“They were just awful,” Suzanne said. “The worst kind of stereotypical jocks who got their kicks out of belittling people. Of course, we didn’t know how bad they were until we caught them in the act once.”

Bitty exhaled loudly. 

“I told you they were bad, but you two didn’t believe me,” he said pointing a fork in Suzanne’s direction.

“I know, sweetie. We’re still so sorry but please do not point that fork at me, thank you very much.”

“They would walk around beating up the mathletes, members of band, and the D&D squad. They’d tell girls to smile, and I swear I would not have been surprised if they didn’t roofie a couple of them,” Bitty said.

“What’s roofie?” Beep Boop asked.

“It’s what’s on top of the housie, sweet pea,” Bitty replied.

“What did they do to you?” Jack asked.

“Well, somehow they got word of my overnighter in the closet, and would threaten to do the same thing again… and again.”

Jack’s jaw tightened, “And no one ever gave them their comeuppance?”

“Life did,” Coach said. “Brent’s knee gave out and he lost the scholarship he had for LSU, and Brendan ended up flunking out of UGA. They’re both now about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. I still wish Dicky here would have stood up to them at least once.”

“Ha!” Bitty scoffed, “Do you have any idea how badly I would have gotten my behind kicked?”

“But Dicky did just fine. Those boys wouldn’t touch Dicky because of Coach, but they harassed him every day. Still, Dicky walked in and out of that school with his head held high.”

Bitty shrugged. “I don’t know if they’ll be at the reunion, but I’m ready for them. Besides, I’ll have Jack at my side.”

“Jack’s a pacifist,” Coach said shaking his head and laughing. “Sure he’s big, but it’s not like he’s going to beat up those two boys for you. It’s not in him.”

Jack started to protest but Bitty jumped in, “Well I meant he’d be at my side for emotional support.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Mmm,” Suzanne said nodding, “He is very good at that.”

“Coach, first of all, they’re not boys. They’re sad men in their 30s who should be held accountable for their actions. Second, if they act civil and apologize then we don’t have to posit whether or not Jack will beat anyone up.”

“You know, I _can_ talk. I do have opinions, and--” Jack said.

“Yeah!” Beep Boop interjected as she shoveled in a piece of steak.

“Thanks, Beeps.”

She nodded and chewed her meat.

“Bittle can handle himself. He’s one of the strongest people I know,” Jack winked at Bitty. “But if he does need me for anything, I’m there for him.”

“Aw! Thank you, handsome.”

“Daddy! Eat more protein.”

Jack laughed and said, “I swear I did not teach her to say that!”

**+++**

“Okay, you should have enough formula and plenty of diapers. And Beep Boop can’t sleep without Señor Bun, and-- ”

“Dicky, I’ve got it. I have done this before, you know,” Suzanne smiled as she cradled Vincent in her arms, and looked at Bitty standing nervously before her.

“And look how well you turned out,” Jack offered.

Bitty smiled. “I know, mama… I’m sorry. I just haven’t left both of them before.”

Coach walked out into the porch with Beep Boop hanging from his neck, over his back. “Dicky, they’ll be fine. We promise we won’t leave them on the side of the road somewhere. Isn’t that right, Beeps?”

“What if we’re really bad?”

“Well then, all bets are off,” Coach said as he reached back to tickled Beep Boop’s side.

“Jack, get him out of here. Go and enjoy your night. We’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Suzanne said.

“Come on, Bits. Time for goodbye kisses,” Jack said as he leaned in and kissed V’s forehead, then walked over and puckered up for Beep Boop.

She leaned over and said, “Mwuah!” and she gave him a smack on the lips. “Bye, papa. I hope we’re not left on the side of the road.”

“Haha. Me too. _Bonne nuit_ , Giselle.”

“ _Bonne nuit_ , papa.”

Bitty stroked the baby’s face and then gave Beep Boop a kiss and sighed, “All right. Fine, we’re going but please call us if you need anything or have any problems.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a 20 minute drive to the inn. Bitty turned the dial on the radio, trying to find something to his liking. 

“I wish we would have gotten a rental with satellite radio. Lord, there’s nothing but country.”

“That’s fine,” Jack said with a smirk.

“You’re lucky you’re so wonderful, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said shaking his head. He found a classic rock station, “This will do, I guess.”

“So, are you really okay with seeing those guys again?” 

Bitty looked out the window pensively. 

“Part of me thinks that maybe they’ve grown and changed, and maybe they’ll be civil and it will all be hunky dory-- but come on. When does that really happen in real life? It happens in the movies, not in reality.”

“Are you going to talk to them?”

“We’ll just see how it goes. Anyway, I’m excited for you to meet Tonya, although I think she’s more excited to meet you. And she’s probably going to grill you on info about Thirdy. She looooves him. Even though he retired, he still has his fans.”

Jack smiled, “Well he is a good looking guy.”

“Turn right, and then it’ll be on your left in three blocks.”

They pulled into The James Madison Inn, and Jack walked to the trunk to get their suitcase and garment bag.

“So, I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me look at your suit,” Bitty said as he took the garment bag from Jack’s hand.

“It’s a surprise,” Jack said.

“It isn’t covered with the Falconers logo, is it?”

“Haha. No, but that would be awesome. You’ll like my suit, trust me. And you’ll get to see it in a couple hours.”

“Okay, Zimmermann. I’m trusting you,” Bitty said as intertwined their fingers together and walked toward the main entrance.

They checked into their room and Bitty began to unpack their small suitcase. The reunion was scheduled to begin in three hours, so they had some time to kill.

“I’’m going to check out the rest of the place. Do you want to come with me?” Jack asked.

Bitty was in the bathroom unpacking their toiletries, and poked his head out. “No, I’m good. You know I like to unpack our things right away. Come in here and look at this shower.”

The bathroom had a door which lead to a giant walk in shower with an enormous sunflower showerhead, and a teak stool in the corner.

Jack entered the room, put his chin on Bitty’s shoulder, hugged him from behind and said, “So, that looks promising, eh?”

“I’ll say. Why don’t you go exploring, and when you get back I should be done here.”

Jack kissed Bitty’s temple and said, “I’ll be quick.”

He left their room and made his way down the long corridor, and took the stairs down instead of the elevator. 

The main common area was surrounded by pink velvet settees with gold tassels. Jack stroked one of them as he walked around it, and laughed at the over-the-topness of it all. 

He grabbed an apple from a crystal bowl on a coffee table in the lobby, and continued his stroll. 

He poked his head into the workout room for a quick peek, and then walked back to another common area that was filled with board games, tables and chairs. He looked at the books on the shelves and laughed to himself as he saw the very skewed Civil War books that sat there.

“Hello,” he heard a woman say.

Jack turned around, and saw a very spray tanned, very bleached blonde woman dressed in a very tight halter dress standing next to him.

He nodded and said, “Hello.” 

He turned back to look at the books, and took another bite of his apple.

“That looks very juicy,” she said.

He furrowed his brow, and quickly chewed then swallowed. “It is.”

“I’m Paige,” she said extending a hand that had a large, gaudy diamond ring on its finger.

Jack held his apple core in this hand, shrugged as an explanation as to why he couldn’t shake her hand and said, “Jack.”

“So what brings you to town, Jack?”

“Family,” he replied. No sense in giving this stranger any information on his life.

“I’m here for my high school reunion,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. “I really didn’t want to come. It’s just so depressing seeing how dead end everyone’s life became, you know? Well, not mine -- but theirs.”

Jack didn’t even know how to begin to respond to that, so he blurted out, “Why did you come then?”

Paige leaned in closer and said, “It seems like fate made me come so we could meet.” She offered Jack a megawatt smile.

Jack took his apple core and shot it into a wastebasket in the corner of the room.

“How long are you staying in the inn?” Paige asked leaning against the wall, smashing her cleavage together just so.

“Overnight,” he replied.

“I hope we’ll see each other again before you leave. I’m in the Oak House room… on the fourth floor.”

Jack snorted, “That’s nice. Well, enjoy your reunion. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” 

He began to walk down the hall. 

“It’s fate!” he called out behind him. 

He couldn’t wait to go back to the room and tell Bitty all about Paige.

Jack walked to the bedroom and plopped himself onto the bed on his stomach, while Bitty finished pressing his suit. 

“How was your walk?” Bitty asked as he hung the suit in the closet.

“Interesting. I met one of your former classmates.”

“Really? How do you know? Which one?”

“I was in one of the common rooms looking at the books, and this woman approached me. And by approach, I mean she basically hit on me even though she had this gigantic engagement ring on her finger.”

“Can’t say I blame her for trying,” Bitty said with a smile. “So who was it?”

“Someone name Paige.”

Bitty froze and his gaze darkened, “Paige? Paige Coulter?”

“I don’t know. She just said her name was Paige,” Jack said as he swung his legs back and forth.

“Blonde? Looks like she’s been sucking a lemon for a week?”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“She dated Brendan in high school, and would start so much shit!” Bitty said closing the ironing board with a loud snap.

“How so?”

“She’d call me the f-word, she’d send nasty smutty notes to poor little Simon Wheel -- who was super nerdy and shy-- and sign my name to them. She was the queen of gaslighting, too. Oh man, was she ever good.”

Bitty sat on the edge of the bed, momentarily lost in thought then continued, “She’d egg Brendan and Brent on to torture everyone. Ooo, I couldn’t stand her! She just was not a good person, Jack. I don’t know why she hated us so much.”

“ _Crisse_ , Bits. Am I going to have to break up a fight with you and someone tonight?”

Bitty sighed. “No. No, you’re not. I can control myself, and act like the grown up that I am. Like the great Lady Michelle O once said, ‘When they go low, we go high.’ So no, I won’t shove her down the stairs, even though she totally deserves it and it would be nice to at least see her trip.”

“Good,” Jack chuckled. “You know how I feel about violence.”

“So what else did she say?” Bitty asked with eyebrow raised.

"She said that the only reason she came down here was clearly part of fate’s plan, so we could meet.”

“Okay, if it were possible for me to roll my eyes all the way back into my head, I would absolutely be doing that right now. Lord!”

Jack laughed, “So I said, that I was sure I’d be seeing her again. And I told her it was fate, Bits! I sure got her, right?!'

Bitty smiled, and looked at Jack with heart eyes, "Oh, you precious cinnamon roll."

Jack beamed at Bitty, then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Okay, it’s 4:45. What time do you want to leave?”

“I don’t want to get there right at 7:00. 7:30ish? So we have an hour to ourselves before we have to start getting ready.”

Jack looked up at Bitty from the bed, and smirked. “What do you want to do?”

Bitty returned the smirk and said, “I don’t know… Got any ideas?”

“How about we break in that shower?”

Bitty began to coquettishly unbutton his shirt. Jack immediately sat up in bed, and watched. With the last button, Jack caught Bitty’s eye who then threw his shirt at him. Bitty unbuttoned his shorts, and lowered them and his briefs, down to his ankles. He gingerly stepped out of them and slowly entered the walk in shower.

Jack jumped off the bed, stripped off his t-shirt, shorts and socks quickly then followed Bitty in, closing the door in a slam with his foot as he entered.

“Why Mr. Zimmermann, fancy meeting you here,” Bitty said as he stood in the corner by the faucet handles.

Jack walked toward Bitty, and just as he was under the showerhead, Bitty blasted the water on.

“ _Tabarnak_! Cold! Oh my god! SO COLD! Oh my god, Bits!”

“Oh my god!” Bitty yelled out as he turned off the water. “I’m sorry, sweetie!” 

“Jesus, Bitty! Is that a new seduction technique, because I have to tell you, I’m less than enthused,” Jack said as he stood in front of Bitty drenched and shivering, bangs matted down in front of his eyes.

“Oh lord! I’m sorry, baby. Look at you… I wasn’t thinking-- I just wanted to get you wet.”

Jack pouted as Bitty turned the water back on at the proper temperature. 

“Maybe we should just shower, and then watch some TV? I’m not much in the mood anymore.” 

Bitty nodded, “Okay.”

**+++**

Bitty and Jack snuggled on the couch in their fluffy hotel robes and watched some _Barefoot Contessa_ reruns. Their toes touched; legs tangled together, feet slid up calves. It was always so easy and comforting to be wrapped up in one another-- as if it was always meant to be. Bitty melted into Jack, fitting perfectly. And the weight of Bitty on Jack was so grounding for him, he couldn’t picture his life before Bitty and certainly there wouldn’t be one without him.

“Hmm… all your pull and you couldn’t manage to introduce me to Ina Garten once,” Bitty said teasingly resting his head on Jack’s chest.

“I’m a terrible husband. I know,” Jack said stroking the small of Bitty’s back.

“The worst,” Bitty said as he pushed up to meet Jack’s lips. Instantly, the intensity of the kiss grew. Bitty untied his robe and pressed down onto Jack, straddling him, causing Jack to groan.

“Why are we starting this now? We have to get going,” Bitty said with exasperation.

They both looked at the clock, 6:10.

“We should probably get dressed,” Jack said.

“See? This reunion is already more problems than what it’s worth,” Bitty said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later,” Jack said. “Come up, time to get up.”

Jack kissed Bitty once, twice, then once again and Bitty rose from the couch. Jack got up, grabbed Bitty and flung him over his shoulder, causing Bitty to squeal. 

“JACK!”

Jack laughed and slapped Bitty’s ass a couple times, “Time for you to get ready for the ball, my prince.”

“Put me down!”

Jack playfully bounced Bitty onto the bed.

“Oof! Jack Zimmermann, you are a menace!”

Jack winked and said, “I’m getting dressed first.”

“Great, I can’t wait to see this special suit of yours.”

Bitty watched as Jack took his garment bag and walked into the bathroom.

“I’m just going to call mama and see how things are going.”

“Sounds good,” Jack called from behind the door. 

Suzanne sat in the kitchen giving Vincent a bottle and keeping an eye on the blackberry peach pie she had in the oven when her phone rang. She put the bottle down, and saw it was Dicky calling.

“I promise you, they are both fine,” she said as a way of answering the call.

Bitty laughed, “Hello, mother.”

“Hi, Dicky,” she said as she gently rubbed circles onto Vincent’s back. He gave the teeniest burp, then yawned.

“How is everyone?”

“I fed Vincent and just burped him, so that’s that on the baby front. And Coach and Giselle are in the living room, bonding some more over televised sports.”

“Lord, that girl. She does love her sports.”

“Do you want to talk to her?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll let them be. If she wants to say goodnight to us before she goes to bed, just call. It’s completely fine.”

“Will do, Dicky. Have a good evening, and remember head held high, and show off that Zimmermann tushy.”

“GOODBYE, MAMA,” Bitty said laughing and shaking his head.

Beep Boop sat on her Grandpa Coach’s lap eating pretzels with one hand and twirling his mustache with the other, while the two watched a Falcons game that Coach had DVR’d in January.

"Grandpa Coach?"

"Hmm?" 

"You like the Falcons, and my papa plays for the Falconers. That’s funny!"

"Heh! That's right. Yes, I guess so, Beeps."

"Grandpa Coach?" she said as she continued to twirl his mustache in a comforting, repetitive way.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me to play football? And to tackle?" she asked looking at his face.

Coach felt his eyes begin to get misty, "Yes, my glorious girl. Absolutely."

"Cool beans!"

Beep Boop settled back into her Grandpa Coach's chest and they both yelled out at the television, "Fumble!"

Suzanne watched them from the doorway, with Vincent in her arms, and lovingly rolled her eyes and shook her head at Coach as he smiled broadly at her.

**+++**

“Are you ready?” Jack asked from behind the bathroom door.

“Yes, come on Jack. I’m dying over here. Let me see!” Bitty sat on the bed, practically jumping up and down.

“Here I come.”

Jack walked out of the bathroom wearing a tightly cut, extremely tailored, slim fitting navy blue suit. The jacket hugged in all the right places and stretched tightly across Jack’s broad chest. His black dress shirt had the first two buttons unbuttoned. A black and white polka dotted pocket square sat in his pocket. Jack turned around once, slowly. His pants were a narrow skinny cut, and Jack’s thighs and ass were just itching to bust out of them. Jack’s hair was artfully tousled and styled within an inch of its life.

Bitty could have sworn he must have looked like a cartoon character, because his mouth flapped open and felt his eyes practically jump out of his head.

“Jesus Christ, Zimmermann,” Bitty gasped. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“You like it?”

“Like it? Look at you! You’re like a damn supermodel. It’s not fair, really!”

“Haha. I got the suit half a size too small. I had it made just for tonight. I told the tailor to make sure it was nice and tight. You know… show off the _ass_ ets. Ha!”

“Lord. I have no words. I… just, _lord_.” 

Bitty walked over to Jack, gingerly placed his hand on Jack’s chest, then quickly pulled it back. 

“You’re cute, Bits.”

Bitty fanned himself, “Okay, I should get dressed otherwise _you_ will find yourself undressed, and we’ll never make it out of this room.”

Bitty walked into the bathroom and turned back to look at Jack once more, practically walking into the wall in the process.

**+++**

When they pulled into the high school’s parking lot, Bitty could hear the music pouring out from the gym. He nervously exhaled as he looked toward the school, and put his hand on Jack’s thigh. Jack put the car into park, then leaned over to kiss Bitty.

“Bits, you look great. There’s no need to be nervous. You know who you are, who I am… what we have. And it’s perfect.”

Bitty smiled and said, “Thanks, honey.”

“You have nothing to prove to anyone.”

“I know. I love you, Jack.”

“It’s because of my ass in this suit, isn’t it?” Jack winked.

Bitty laughed feeling a small sense of relief wash over him, and nodded. 

“I love you, too, Bittle. Now let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language in this chapter because assholes abound in this chapter.

The first thing that hit Bitty was how, amazingly, the damn gymnasium smelled exactly the same as it had 15 years ago. The scent reached him before he even entered. Jock straps and smelly gym shoes don’t really change their bouquet, he supposed.

Coco Bakersfield sat at the check-in table with Simon Wheel, just outside the gym. “Royals” by Lorde played in the background. There was a small line to get in, and Bitty considered bypassing the line and just walking in. It’s not as though the reunion police would come and arrest him. Then again, with this group, it was hard to say, but then he felt he had to say hello to Simon.

Jack stood patiently in line, as Bitty meandered back and forth until they reached the table. Jack could feel eyes on them coming from all sides of the room. Of course, Jack didn’t realize that yes there were eyes on them but mainly because of The Suit.

“Welcome back! Eric, right?” Coco said.

“Yes! Hello, Coco. Good to see you. Hi, Simon.”

Simon blushed and then nodded, “Hey, Eric.”

“Here’s your name tag. Be sure to keep it on, so people will know you who are. Although you really haven’t changed that much,” Coco said.

Jack looked over Bitty’s shoulder and chuckled. The name tag had a photo of Eric’s senior portrait.

“Cute.”

“Who’s this?” Coco asked, her breath hitching slightly.

“I’m Jack. Eric’s husband,” Jack said extending his hand.

“Would you like a name tag, Jack?” Coco asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“It really wouldn’t go with my suit,” Jack said as he puffed out his chest ever so slightly. Simon gulped visibly. 

“Oh… my,” Coco giggled. 

Bitty almost snorted right then and there. This boy. This ridiculous boy, how he loved him. 

“Uh, I think he’s fine. Thanks, Coco. Simon, it was so good to see you. I hope we’ll be able to catch up later.”

Coco and Simon both waved as Bitty pulled Jack inside.

“Zimmermann, please try to control your Canadian hotness while in the presence of mortals. I don’t know if they can handle it.”

“I’m playing a role here, Bits. You know I always give everything 100% and tonight I’m Arm Candy Trophy Husband. I’m in all the way, Bits.”

Bitty patted Jack’s forearm and laughed, “Yes, dear. Whatever you say.”

“Stay” by Rihanna began to play.

“Do you want to dance, Bits?”

“That depends. Are you going to be grinding me on the dance floor, Arm Candy Trophy Husband?”

“No-- but I can if you want me to,” Jack said.

Bitty walked Jack out onto the dance floor and said, “No, I think just slow dancing with my honey is plenty. No need to get all nasty on the dance floor.”

Bitty allows himself this moment with Jack to feel safe and loved. They held each other closely as “Stay” played on. Once it was over, Bitty came to, alive and in the moment.

Jack smiled warmly at him, and squeezed his waist once.

“Eric?”

Bitty looked toward the voice and saw Tonya standing there smiling.

“Tonya!”

The two ran toward one another and hugged as they laughed.

“Girl! It’s so good to see you. Look at you. You look amazing.”

“So do you!”

Jack smiled as he watched their interactions. It always tickled him to see people reacting to Bitty in such a great, positive manner. How could you not? Bitty was amazing.

“Is this your boy?” Tonya asked bright eyed, taking Jack in.

“Tonya this is my Jack. Jack this is LaTonya Jones. She was my BFF in high school and my right hand on the hockey team.”

“Nice to meet you. Eric has told me all about you,” Jack said as he shook her hand.

“I bet!” Tonya laughed. “And now you’ll have to tell me all about Thirdy.”

Jack laughed. He liked Tonya right away and could see why she and Bitty got along.

“Damn, Eric! You did good,” Tonya said as she pointed at Jack.

“I know, right?”

“Actually, I’m the one that lucked out,” Jack said.

“Aw,” Bitty and Tonya both said.

“Come to our table. I’m with Elliot and Selena, and Simon is going to join us,” Tonya said as she grabbed Bitty by the hand.

Jack and Bitty made their way to the high top where Tonya and their two other hockey teammates, Elliot and Selena, were camping out.

“Eric, you made it,” Selena said.

“I promised Tonya, and you know I always keep my promises.”

Just then Simon approached the table and smiled, “Coco relieved me of my door greeter duties so I could join in the fun.” He air quoted “fun.”

“So, introduce everyone else to your honey,” Tonya said eyeballing Jack again.

“Everyone this is my husband, Jack Zimmermann.”

Elliot did a triple take, “ _The_ Jack Zimmermann?”

Jack nodded, “I guess so.”

“Dude! I thought you looked familiar as fuck.”

“Hi,” Selena squeaked out.

“This is Elliot O’Shaughnessy, our most faithful D-man,” Bitty said then stage whispered, “He was my first yankee.” 

Elliot laughed and it was then Jack who did a triple take.

Bitty joined Elliot in his laughter and said, “Well not first in that sense!”

“Nah,” Elliot shrugged. “I’m as straight as a ruler but Eric here is top notch, and if I had ever leaned that way I’m sure I woulda tried.”

“Yankee?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, my dad worked as an ad man for Coca-Cola and we got transferred here from New York when I was in 8th grade. Talk about your culture shock.”

“And you stayed?”

“Whaddaya gonna do, right?” Elliot asked and then took his shot of whiskey.

“And this,” Bitty said with a smile, “This is Simon Wheel.”

Simon curtsied. “We met briefly at the table.”

Bitty smiled, “Simon was almost like my first frog.”

“I have no idea what the hell that means, but coming from Eric I’m sure it’s a compliment.”

“It is,” Jack laughed. “Why don’t I go get us some refreshments and you can start catching up?” 

He took everyone’s order and went to the bar.

“Holy shit, Eric! Jack Fucking Zimmermann?” Elliot shouted.

“Yeah, well… what can I say?”

“Can you say holy ass, Batman?” Tonya laughed. “I don’t mean to disrespect but nice going, Eric.”

Bitty laughed and bumped his fist to Tonya’s eagerly awaiting one. Just then, Evan Kay walked up to their table and hugged Bitty unexpectedly. 

“Eric Bittle!” she yelled.

“Lord! Evan Kay, how the heck are you?”

Evan Kay had been one of the popular girls in school but she was a rare creature in that everyone truly liked her, and she was genuinely sweet and kind.

“Good! I’m three months preggo right now, so I can’t drink. Sad trombone! But it’s so great to see you.”

“Congratulations on the baby,” Bitty said.

Jack came back with a tray of drinks.

“The bartender let me take this tray,” he said excitedly.

“Oh… “ Evan said. “Hello! Who’s this?!”

“Eric’s husband,” everyone replied in unison.

“Eric Richard Bittle! Well done!” Evan said with a small clap.

Jack handed Simon his drink who saucily asked, “So, who poured you into that suit?”

Bitty snorted as Jack turned three shades of red and mumbled, “Haha.”

**+++**

The evening was going along pleasantly enough, and Bitty was actually happy he decided to come. Tonya had taken Jack out to dance -- who much to Bitty’s surprise was being the social belle of the ball. Everyone was charmed by him. (“They don’t know me. I’ll never see them again, so it’s easy to play the part and let myself have fun. Get out of my comfort zone! Now I know what it feels like to be you at a party,” Jack had explained as the two danced earlier.)

Jack and Tonya were dancing to “Summertime Sadness” while Simon, Selena, and Elliot chatted with Bitty about their lives during the last 15 years.

“So you have two kids?” Elliot asked.

“Yes! They’re our rays of sunshine. There’s Giselle who’s three and a total spitfire, and Vincent is still a teeny, weeny baby.”

“Did you adopt?” Simon asked.

“No, we used a surrogate. We were so lucky to be able to use the same one twice.”

“Okay,” Selena said, “I’ll ask what everyone here is dying to know. How did you land the millionaire sports hunk?”

Simon laughed and Bitty feigned mock outrage. “What? You think my winning personality and good looks weren’t enough?”

“Eric, you’re gorgeous but come on,” Selena continued.

“We went to college together. I was a freshman and he was a junior when we met. It was a pretty rocky start at first,” Bitty said with stars in his eyes, “But once we clicked, there was no other way.”

“Dude’s loaded. You lucked out,” Elliot said. “Too bad I’m not into dudes like AT ALL, but good on you, Eric!”

Simon and Selena sighed.

“He’s a total dish,” Selena said.

“With an ass that won’t quit,” Simon added quickly.

“Simon Wheel!” Bitty said. “What happened to that shy, sweet boy from high school?”

“Lots of dick,” Simon replied with an impish grin.

The entire table cackled and then the laughter was short lived because in that instant, Brendan, Brent and Paige walked in.

“There goes the neighborhood,” Simon said.

The Triumvirate of Trash surveyed the room and walked to the bar to get a drink.

“Oh good, those douche bags didn’t see us,” Elliot said.

“Lord, can you believe she hit on Jack earlier today?”

“What!? No way, I mean I get it 100% but ew,” Simon said.

“She ran into him at the inn and said it was fate.”

“Ugh, does she know who he is?” Selena asked.

“I doubt it. I seriously doubt she follows hockey.”

Jack and Tonya came back, both laughing, faces shining brightly.

“Thanks for the dance, Jack.”

“My pleasure. I think I might have actually bust a couple stitches of my suit.”

“Jack, look who just walked in,” Bitty said pointing with his chin.

“Who?”

“Over by the bar, look.”

Everyone turned to look as Brent and Brendan ordered a Bud Light while Paige took a Skinny Girl margarita.

“Did they see you yet?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll be back,” Jack replied.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, what are you doing?” Bitty called out as he left their table.

Jack walked over to the bar to order a drink he had no intention of drinking.

“What’s he doing?” Simon asked.

“I have no idea,” Bitty said breathlessly.

“Gin and tonic, please,” Jack asked walking in between Paige, Brent and Brendan.

Paige turned to look at Jack and said, “It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Jack said. “It’s fate.”

Paige smirked broadly as she took a drink of her margarita.

“So what are you doing here? Wait, don’t tell me. I’m actually not interested and don’t want to know.”

Jack took a small sip of his drink as Brendan said, “Who’s your buddy, Paige?”

“Jack,” he said extending his hand.

“Brendan,” he replied, “And this is Brent.”

Jack could not believe that these two were Bitty’s tormentors. What luck to have them right in front of him. It took every ounce of strength in him not to pounce on them both right then and there.

But perhaps Bitty was right. Maybe they’d change and matured? Maybe they’d grown as human beings.

“Oh shit, B. There’s that fucking pansy ass Bittle.”

The bottom of Jack’s stomach fell out.

“Well, he’s got some balls coming here. I’ll give that little shit that much. Is he here with Simon Wheel?”

“Fuck, of course he fucking is. I knew those two had a thing.”

“Maybe tonight we’ll finally get to shove his little ass in a locker.”

The two high fived each other and laughed, while “Get Lucky” began to blast in the background.

Paige said, “You’ll have to forgive these two, Jack-- but boys will be boys.” 

Jack felt his hand tighten into a fist. These men who would never be half the man Bitty was, who would never know love or kindness or forgiveness were the worst sort of men. They were hateful bullies. And if there was one thing Jack could not stand, it was a bully.

“So what’s your story, guys?” He asked.

“B-man here was the captain of the football team and I was the quarterback.”

“You still play?”

“Nah, I work at the Hooters in town. I’m the assistant manager. We play all the NFL and NCAA games on the widescreens there. You should stop by one day. I’ll hook you up with free wings.”

“And I work at the local Lumber 84. You?”

Jack had never begrudge anyone a day of hard work in their lives, but the airs these two gave themselves was insane. Jack began to weave a story about how he owned a gun range up north, and was here visiting a friend who came to the reunion. 

Jack really had no idea how he was coming up it all so quickly, but he was thankful he was. It didn’t take long for Brent and Brendan to begin laughing and clapping him loudly on the back.

Bitty looked at them from the other side of the gym. He bit his lower lip with worry. Jack caught his eye quickly, nodded slightly and turned away.

Jack didn’t know what he was going to do but he was going to do something. Certainly, he was a pacifist. Coach had been right about that, and even though he’d thrown his gloves down with the best of them he didn’t actively go looking for a fight. But when it came to his family, when it came to his Bitty-- Jack Laurent Zimmermann Bittle did not fuck around.

“Do you have a trophy case?” Jack asked suddenly. “I bet your trophies are still there, eh?”

“Dude! Hell yeah,” Brent called out loudly. “Wanna see them?”

“Fuck yes,” Brendan hissed as he punched a sloppy fist into the air.

“‘Chyeah,” Jack said. He threw back his gin and tonic, and followed Brent and Brendan.

“You boys with your toys,” Paiged rolled her eyes. “I’ll stay here and say hi to these losers and make their year.”

“What about that bitch Bittle?” Brent asked.

“We’ll get him later,” Brendan said. “His fucking daddy ain’t here now to save his ass.”

“Oh shit, he’s leaving with them,” Bitty said.

“Fuck, Eric. What’s he doing?” Elliot asked.

“Fuck, Eric. Paige is on her way here!” Selena yelped.

“Oh shit,” Tonya said then drank her shot of bourbon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of homophobic language in this chapter (just a tiny bit because I HATE IT) but don't worry. They'll get their just desserts.

She walked up to their table, and placed her palms on the side and said, “Well, look at y’all. Aren’t you cute?”

“Paige,” Selena said with a cold stare.

“What do you want, Paige? No one invited you to the table,” Tonya said.

“What?” she replied with mock indignation, “I can’t come over and say hello to old friends?”

Bitty exhaled and said, “If that’s the case, you are definitely at the wrong table.”

“Ouch, babe,” she said with a pout then smiled.

“I’m not your babe.”

“That’s right, Simon here is your babe. Isn’t that right?” she sneered. “The way I see it, you two owe me a thanks for being your matchmaker.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Simon and I aren’t together -- but you know what, Paige… ”

At this point, Bitty had gotten fairly loud and caught the attention of those around them. No one liked Paige, so if there was a chance she was going to get a verbal beat down, an eager audience with imaginary pitchforks and torches would be nearby and willing to witness.

“Dis gonna be good!” someone in the crowd fake whispered.

“You might think you’re here to show us how great you think you are,” Bitty said, “and how much better you are--”

“I am be---” she began to yell out, but Bitty continued over her.

“I’m not done, sweetheart! You spent four years here bringing others down to make yourself feel better, and maybe then it made me sad but now it just makes me sad for you. You’re so sad and bitter. Clearly, you’ve never been happy and never will be.”

Paige rolled her eyes.

“But you know what? We all are. Simon lives in Atlanta with his boyfriend who is a doctor. Tonya owns, and runs, her own gym. Selena is a professor at UGA. And me? I’m married to an NHL athlete, have my own business, and two beautiful babies.” 

“Shut up!” Paige shouted.

“I love myself and my life, so whatever trash you think you can spew can’t hurt me or any of us. You don't deserve my tears I guess that's why they ain't there, you sad, sad little person.”

Everyone _ooooo’d_ and laughed around them.

“So in conclusion, Paige,” Bitty said waving his arm around, “everyone at this table is happy, but you. So yes, you make me sad. You might have that gaudy rock on your finger, but your soulless dead eyes don’t lie.”

Paige stared at Bitty, eyes shining with hatred as she spat out, “Shut up, you fucking little pig.”

“Bye, Felicia!” Simon called out. 

Everyone began to laugh and point at Paige as they all began to chant, “Bye, Felicia!”

She furiously stormed out of the gym, while all the witnesses high fived one another.

“Here!” Evan said pushing a drink in front of Bitty, “You totally deserve this!”

But Bitty’s celebration was short lived not knowing where Jack went.

**+++**

Brendan and Brent took Jack to the trophy case, and tediously regaled him with stories of various football victories. Jack could barely feign any interest, much less act as though they were really getting along.

“So Jack, dude, we’re gonna go back and shove a couple asswipes in the equipment shed. Are you in?”

“You are?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, dude!” Brendan called out.

“Hell yeah,” Brent said in agreement.

“What guys?” Jack asked, his hand turning into a fist.

“These two gay fuckers named Eric and Simon. I don’t need to have that shit waved around in my face,” Brendan said hatefully.

“Waved around in your face?” Jack said.

“Yeah, what are you deaf?” Brent said gruffly. “It’s nasty as fuck.”

“Sure,” Jack said barely able to control his anger, “I’m in. Show me the closet.”

Brendan and Brent led Jack from the trophy case to the equipment shed in a room off the gym.

Jack quickly surveyed the space and saw a pile of padlocks on a nearby table, and the door to the shed wide open.

It was then that Jack made up his mind. He took his chance and quickly grabbed Brent and Brendan by the elbows, showing them both toward the shed. 

“So, you like being a bully?”

They were two big men but out of shape, and no match really for a furious Jack.

“What the fuck, man?” Brendan yelled as he pulled away from Jack.

“You like picking on others to make yourself feel better, like a big man?”

“Fuck you!” Brent growled as he took a swing at Jack. Jack ducked, then rammed his shoulders into Brent’s stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Jack pulled Brent up on his feet, and could hear the sound of material ripping. His new suit! 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brendan approaching who swung and made contact with Jack’s rock solid side.

 _Don’t lose, don’t lose, don’t lose,_ Jack thought as he tried to keep his head clear. Having enough of Brendan, Jack simply picked him up over his head and threw him into the closet. Jack could hear the balls and other equipment crash inside.

Jack turned toward Brent, who was throwing ridiculous haymaker punches. Jack bent down and grabbed a runaway basketball and lobbed it with all his might at Brent’s face. The deafening slap echoed through the room as Brent was stunned by the sudden blow.

Jack dropped to the ground, grabbed Brent by the ankles, pulled him down and into the shed. Brent tried to scramble up as Jack hissed, “I don’t think so, trash man.”

He slammed the doors shut, grabbed a padlock and locked the shed.

“Let us out, you fucker!”

Jack rested against the door, catching his breath then yelled out, “You’ve just been served by an Art Ross-winning, Calder Trophy-having, Stanley Cup-carrying, NHL all-star.”

The door bounced forward slightly with the pounding coming from the other side, but Jack knew there was no way they could open that door.

“And oh yeah, you also got your asses kicked by Eric Bittle’s husband! ERIC BITTLE who is more of a man than either of you will ever be.” 

Jack kicked the door with his foot and yelled out, “Assholes!” as Brent and Brendan continued their pounding and shouting.

Jack smirked then looked down at his sleeve and his face fell. “Damn it! My sleeve!” 

He exhaled and began to leave, when a random guy walked by and yelled out, “Hey, what going on in there?!”

Jack’s eyes grew wide, then he ran out the other door.


	6. Chapter 6

Bitty was at the table chatting it up with the gang, when Jack finally appeared looking rumpled and out of breath.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?"

"What? Nothing."

Everyone then heard a rumpus coming from the other end of the gym. It was the same guy Jack saw approaching the storage shed and he was yelling, "HEY! WHO LOCKED SMITH AND SAMPSON IN THE GODDAMN EQUIPMENT SHED?"

"Bits, we should go," Jack hurriedly whispered.

“What? Why?” Bitty asked.

“I’m serious. Now, Bits.”

Bitty plopped his cocktail onto the table, “Oh… okay! Bye, y’all -- it was nice--”

“Bits! Let’s go. Go, go, go!” Jack grabbed Bitty by the elbow and quickly escorted him out of the gym.

Bitty looked back and waved, seeing Tonya, Simon, Selena and Elliot wave with a look of utter confusion on their faces.

When they finally made it to the car, Jack opened Bitty’s door, led him in, closed the door and ran to the other side, jumping in quickly.

Jack released a loud breath as Bitty stared at him with wide eyes.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann! What the hell’s gotten into you?”

Jack smoothed out his hair. “Well, I… that is…”

Bitty crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Yes?” 

“I may have shoved the captain and quarterback of the football team into the equipment locker.”

“You what?!”

“I shoved them inside the equipment shed. And locked it with a padlock.”

Bitty looked at Jack, with a somewhat horrified look on his face.

“Why?” he whispered.

Jack exhaled, threw his arms up and said, “Because they had it coming.”

Bitty looked at Jack, his hair still ruffled, his collar askew -- all in the name of defending Bitty’s honor… and Bitty had never been more turned on his life. He jumped over to the passenger seat and climbed onto Jack’s lap.

“You beat someone up for me?” Bitty peppered Jack’s face with kisses.

“I didn’t actually beat them up. More like pushed them around.”

“For me?” Bitty purred as he began to lick into Jack’s ear.

“Uh huh, just for you Bits.” Jack said breathily.

“Baby, I am so turned on right now.”

Bitty shoved his tongue into Jack’s mouth and ground his hips down.

“Oh god, Bits,” Jack said in between kisses. His hands flew onto Bitty’s ass, pushing him down even further onto Jack’s already hard cock.

“I want you,” Bitty growled. “Right now.”

He unzipped Jack’s pants and pulled out his cock; Jack moaned into Bitty’s mouth.

Bitty continued plundering Jack’s panting open mouth. Jack quickly unbuckled Bitty’s pants and made haste with the zipper until both of their cocks were gliding against one another. Bitty took both of them in his hand, he held his palm toward Jack who languidly licked it. Bitty then quickly began stroking them both simultaneously.

Jack’s head rolled back and forth against the car seat headrest, Bitty’s mouth on Jack’s neck biting and sucking, his breath already hitching.

“Jesus, Jack. You are so fucking hot. My goddamn hero.”

“All for you, Bits,” his replied, his breathing began to stutter. “ _Crisse_ , all for you.”

“Yes,” Bitty moaned smashing his mouth onto Jack’s as he tightened his body before releasing the tension, and coming all over his hand and Jack’s cock. The second Jack felt the warmth of Bitty’s come, he followed down the same path.

“God,” Jack groaned as he came.

The two collapsed into one another, their heavy breathing the only sound in the car.

**+++**

Jack and Bitty walked into the lobby, hand in hand, Bitty’s head leaning on Jack’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about your pocket square,” Bitty said sheepishly.

“Yeah, this suit is pretty much done for and, haha, well… we needed to clean up.”

Bitty got on his tiptoes and leaned up to kiss Jack as they waited for the elevator.

“Absolutely worth it,” Jack murmured into Bitty’s mouth.

They heard a gasp, and both separated and turned toward the sound. Paige stood there, gaping.

“Hey, girl,” Bitty said casually.

“But…” she mumbled, eyes wide.

“You found us,” Jack said. “Must be fate.”

The elevator doors opened and Jack and Bitty walked in, hand in hand, smiling as Paige stood dumbfounded. The doors closed slowly.

**+++**

“Sorry we had to leave the reunion early,” Jack said as they snuggled in bed, sharing a charcuterie plate they ordered from room service.

“Honey, I should be thanking you again.”

Jack smiled as he handed Bitty a cube of cheese and a glass of wine. 

“I kind of feel a little bit bad, though. Maybe I was too mean to Paige?” Bitty said then nibbled on his cheese.

“Bittle, you are one of the kindest people I know. I know you. You’d never speak anything but the truth, and even then you’d do it with kindness. There is not a malicious bone in your body.”

“I can’t believe you actually got in a physical altercation that didn’t take place on the ice.”

“They were so awful, Bits. So awful!” Jack said as he poured them both some more wine. “I can’t even imagine how it must have been like for you in school.”

“I survived,” Bitty shrugged. “After the _thing_ in middle school, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let the actions of others change me, or who I wanted to be. I never want to have a hateful heart or show our children that that’s ever okay.”

Jack fell in love with Bitty a little bit more right then -- which wasn’t a new thing. Jack always found himself falling more and more in love with Bitty all the time. He smiled once again thanking the universe for sending him into his life.

Just then, Bitty’s phone began to ping, and ping, and ping.

Bitty immediately grabbed it thinking something might have happened to the kids.

“Oh my!” 

“What is it?” Jack asked, just his phone began to beep as well.

 **Shitty:** _JACK! WERE YOU THERE?!_

Bitty began to read the barrage of texts coming into his phone.

 **Lardo:** _Bitty! Dude! You are going viral!_

 **Shitty:** _You know I have a google alert for you and Jack. BRAH! Your name just popped up tagged in this fan-fucking-tastic video._

 **Chowder** : _BITTY! OMG!_

 **Holster** : _Good day, madam!_

 **Ransom** : _DEAD._

 **Bob** : _Well done, son. Well done._

Bitty looked confused until Shitty sent another text with a YouTube link. The video was called: SHUT DOWN AT THE REUNION. The description read: _Hometown hero, Eric Bittle, tells off local bitch at high school reunion._

Jack and Bitty smooshed their faces together to stare at Bitty’s phone screen as he pressed play. It was a cellphone video of Bitty going off on Paige.

“Lord, people!” Bitty cried out, as he slapped his hand over his eyes.

“Right? When will they learn to hold their cameras _horizontally_ for video?” 

Bitty watched, feeling embarrassment creep in.

Jack gawked, eyes wide, and whispered, “Holy shit, Bits. Who knew you had that in you?” 

_I love myself and my life, so whatever trash you think you can spew can’t hurt me or any of us. You don't deserve my tears I guess that's why they ain't there, you sad, sad little person._

“Wait, is that a Beyoncé lyric?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“You shush, mister… ”

Jack laughed as he saw everyone applaud in the video. “Look at your head bobbing and bouncing! Eric Richard Bittle, what would your mother say?”

Bitty drank his wine and ignored the question.

“Play it again,” Jack said gleefully.

“No sir. That’s enough of that,” Bitty said as he closed the app and put his phone down. “Also, look at you, recognizing a Beyoncé lyric. My smart man.”

Jack beamed as Bitty took his wine glass from his hand, and placed it on the night stand.

“I think that sort of attention to detail deserves a little something, don’t you?” Bitty said as he straddled Jack.

Jack shrugged coyly, “If you feel I have it coming, then who am I to get in the way?”

Bitty licked his lips, as he leaned in to kiss Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Bitty checked out of the inn at 11:00 and made their way to Suzanne and Coach’s house. They had a departing flight back to Providence the following afternoon and were looking forward to a leisurely Sunday with them both.

 _Eat a light breakfast at the inn because it’s Bacon Brunch and Bloody Mary Sunday at Casa Bittle._ Suzanne had texted them both.

“So are you going to tell your parents what happened last night?” Jack asked, as he curled into the passenger seat and looked at Bitty.

“The question is, Mr. Zimmermann, are _you_ going to tell my parents what happened last night?”

“I don’t know, Bits. I don’t want your mom to think I’m some sort of menace.”

“Are you kidding me? You could get caught robbing a little old lady red handed, and my mom would still defend you.”

Jack laughed, “I don’t know about that.”

“She adores you. Plus, you know Coach would be so impressed.”

“I guess,” Jack said looking bewildered and shaking his head. “I still don’t get that. Don’t misunderstand me, I love your dad-- but it’s just physicality. Being able to pounce on someone doesn’t make them any more of a man.”

“I know. And yet…” Bitty said with a shrug. “Just go ahead and tell him. You’ll make his day, honestly.”

They pulled into mama and Coach’s driveway and could hear peals laughter coming from the backyard. 

Coach appeared at the front door, cradling Vincent in his arms while Suzanne ran toward the SUV laughing, squirting Beep Boop with a water pistol.

“Memaw! Stop!” Beep Boop yelled as Suzanne soaked her, but good. “MEMAW!” 

“Lord!” Bitty laughed as he exited the car, “What is going on?”

Beep Boop red faced, pouted and marched right up to Bitty, “Memaw kept squirting me even after I told her my water pistol didn’t have anymore water anymore.”

“Mama,” Bitty said trying not to laugh. “Well done!”

“No mercy!” Suzanne replied as Jack exited the car. 

Beep Boop shot her memaw a grumpy look then began laughing as well. “Memaw, you’re silly.”

Coach called out from the porch, “Beeps! Think fast!” and threw her another water gun. She caught it and then began chasing after her grandmother.

“Jaaaaack! Save me!” Suzanne called out from behind Jack.

“Giselle, _venez ici_ ,” Jack said.

Beep Boop dropped her water gun and ran toward her papa.

“I missed you, sweet girl,” Jack said lifting her into his arms.

“Miss you!” she replied as she flung her arms around his neck.

Jack walked over to Bitty who puckered up as Beep Boop happily smushed a kiss onto his mouth. “Hi, daddy!”

“Giselle Bittle-Zimmermann, fancy meeting you here,” Bitty said with a wink.

He then walked toward Coach and gave him gimme hands, as Coach smiled and handed over Vincent who stared at Bitty. Bitty instantly smelled Vincent’s head and closed his eyes and smiled. 

“Good enough to eat,” he said softly.

“Welcome back, boys,” Coach said.

“Bloody mary?” Suzanne asked.

**+++**

“Well good for you, Dicky. That Paige Coulter is a real doozy. She's so stuck up, she'd drown in a rainstorm. I’m surprised she didn’t throw a hissy right then and there when she saw you two kiss.”

“Show her the video, Bits.”

Bitty rolled her eyes, “Jack…”

“Video? What video? I want to see the video.”

“Didn’t Bob send you the link too, Suze?” Coach asked.

They all turned to look at Coach. 

“What? We’re Facebook friends. He sent me the YouTube link,” Coach said as he served himself some more bacon and eggs. 

“Real funny stuff, Dicky. Real funny.” Coach snorted and dug into his eggs.

Bitty smiled then said, “Jack was making friends last night, too.”

“Bits, later. What if Beep Boops hears?”

“Oh, she’s pooping. She’ll be gone forever. Jack got into a fight.”

Coach and Suzanne both stop eating, mid-chew, and looked at Bitty. Jack felt his face turn red. 

“You yelled at someone?” Suzanne asked.

“There was some yelling,” Jack said looking down at his bloody mary.

“And?” Coach asked, the obvious glee creeping into his voice.

“And there may have been some shoving.”

“He picked up Brendan Smith and threw him in the equipment shed,” Bitty said matter-of-factly.

“You picked up Brendan Smith and threw him in the equipment shed?” said Suzanne.

Jack’s face flushed and he nodded.

“Tell them what else you did, honey.”

“I may have also grabbed Brent Sampson by the ankles and dragged him into the shed... and I may have also locked them inside it.”

Bitty’s parents stared at Jack, neither of them saying a word. Just then Beep Boop came back from the bathroom. She paused and looked around, taking in the faces of the grown ups around her.

“What’s happening? Daddy?”

Coach suddenly barked out a huge laugh and said, “Who knew you had it in you, son!”

Beep Boop began to laugh as well. “Grandpa Coach is funny!“

“Don’t mind him, sweetheart,” Suzanne said as she held out her hand inviting Beep Boop to sit on her lap. “It's been quite the weekend for Grandpa Coach. What with you wanting to tackle people and his son-in-law getting into fisticuffs. Just so you know, you've probably made his year." 

“What’s fisticuffs?” Beep Boop asked.

“A fancy bracelet,” Bitty replied and handed her a biscuit.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to think that what I did was okay,” Jack said. “Coach you were right. I am a pacifist and I don’t condone that sort of behavior out in the real world.” 

“Neither of us really do,” Bitty said.

“I let my feelings for your son… that is, what they were saying... It was just so hateful. So mean,” Jack said quietly.

“Jack,” Suzanne smiled, “we know, sweetheart.”

“I’m just glad they finally got a real taste of their own medicine. All three of those knuckleheads,” Coach said.

Jack watched Beep Boop quietly chewing on her biscuit, as Bitty looked at Jack and put his hand over his.

Coach drained his bloody mary and said, “All right! Who wants to go bowling?”

Bitty groaned, while Jack and Beep Boop said, “Me!”

**+++**

Bitty sang softly to Beep Boop, and she began to nod off.

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I'm begging of you, please don't take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene…”

“I miss Celly and Goon,” she said looking at Bitty.

“Well, you’ll get to see them tomorrow. We’ll pick them up from Uncle Poopy and Auntie Lardo’s as soon as we land. Now go to sleep.”

“ _Bonne nuit_ , sweet pea.”

“ _Bonne nuit, daddy_.”

Jack leaned against the doorframe, and watched as Bitty tucked in Beep Boop once again and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It warmed Jack’s heart more than he could say. This was the hardest thing for him whenever he was on the road; missing the tender moments between Bitty and their children.

He entered the bedroom (which was Bitty’s old room now done up just for Beep Boop. His figure skating trophies still sat on the shelves.) and leaned down to kiss their daughter. Vincent was spending the night in his grandparents' room because Suzanne couldn’t bear to let him go just yet.

“ _Bonne nuit_ , Giselle.”

“ _Bonne nuit,_ papa.”

Beep Boop hugged Señor Bun and curled up onto her side the drifted off to sleep.

Jack and Bitty made their way to the guest room. Jack had a lot of fond memories of that room. It was where he stayed [Fourth of July weekend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10057382) all those years back. It was in that room where Bits tiptoed back and forth quietly each night, where they shared secret kisses at 2:00 a.m., where they slept in each other’s arms for the first time.

“What a nice day, even if y’all dragged me bowling.”

“As if you didn’t have fun when they started blasting Beyoncé and you and Suzanne were throwing back those margaritas and dancing.”

“Ready to go home tomorrow?” Bitty said as he plopped onto the bed.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” 

“Me too. I have that new recipe mama just gave me that I’m itching to try at the bakery.”

Jack settled onto the bed on his side, and stroked Bitty’s cheek. His eyes swept across his face and Jack felt his chest tighten and breath hitch, the way it always did when he looked at Bitty. Even after all these years. Anyone who couldn’t see how amazing, how loving and brilliant Bitty was, was a lost cause.

“I love you.”

“I know, Jack. I love you, too.”

**+**

Jack listened to Bitty’s breathing, the calming rhythm of it, and hoped it would help him fall asleep, but it was no use.

He got up, put on his shorts and t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in, he found Coach at the table eating some pie straight from the tin. A gallon of milk sat out on the counter.

“Oh, sorry…” Jack said feeling as though he was intruding.

“No worries. Come in, son. Couldn’t sleep?”

Jack shrugged, “Not really. You?”

“This is my secret midnight snack time. Just don’t tell Suzanne. She’d have a fit if she found out I was eating pie every night.”

Coach slid the pie over to Jack. Jack nodded. 

“Milk?”

“Yes, please.”

Coach got up and took a glass from the cupboard and pulled a fork from the dish rack on the sink. He gave Jack the fork and poured him some milk.

Both sat quietly eating, then Coach finally spoke.

“Thanks for taking care of Dicky.”

“He takes care of me, just as much-- if not more,” Jack said.

“He’s a good boy,” Coach said.

“He’s a great man,” Jack replied.

Coach nodded in agreement and they continued to eat the pie, enjoying the silence and their mutual admiration of Eric Bittle.

**+++**

“Call us the second you get home,” Suzanne said, already teary-eyed. 

“Thanks for everything, Suzanne,” Jack said as he hugged her. 

“Of course, Jack.”

“Coach,” Jack said extending a hand.

Coach unexpectedly brought him in for a hug. Suzanne and Bitty watched the sweet awkwardness unfold before them and smiled.

“All right, all right, you two. Such bonding!” Bitty said with a wink.

“Good bye, Dicky,” Coach said as he hugged Bitty. Beep Boop tugged at Coach’s shorts.

“And you, little lady. I’ll be seeing you soon. Remember? What did I say?”

“Stay low. Sink the hips, eyes on belt buckle,” Beep Boop said as threw her arms around Coach’s waist.

“That’s my girl!”

Suzanne swooped down and carried Beep Boop. She buckled her into her car seat. 

“Throw Vincent a kiss, memaw!”

“I sure will,” she said as she walked to the other side of the car and leaned in to kiss the baby.

They all continued their goodbyes and waved, until Jack and Bitty drove off and the SUV disappeared into the horizon.

Coach and Suzanne stood on their porch, and smiled at one another.

“That Jack, he certainly lucked out, didn’t he?” Coach said.

Suzanne leaned over and kissed Coach on the cheek. “Come on. I have to make another pie to replenish your secret midnight snack stash.”

Coach froze momentarily and stared, then laughed and followed Suzanne inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> *   
>  [The James Madison Inn](http://jamesmadisoninn.com/)   
> 
>   
> 
> * Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for giving this a looksie and her blessing.
>   
> 
> * Thanks always to Ngozi for creating these amazing characters.
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
